El columpio de media noche
by Ranutsis
Summary: Y Pan solo oía como le pedía ayuda.
1. Chapter 1

**_El columpio de media noche._**

 ** _._**

 _Él siempre estuvo ahí. Pan podía sentirlo, lo sintió mucho antes de inspeccionar la casa nueva. Su padre solo le mostró una foto de la fachada y bastó para saber que allí había alguien más_.

 _Aquí hay alguien..._

* * *

Con catorce años Pan estaba deprimida - como solo un preadolescente puede estarlo - por su aspecto físico. Tenía un buen trasero pero nada de pechos, aún no había tenido su primera menstruación. Y eso era trágico.

Para todo joven y mas si es mujer.

— Soy un fenómeno — le dijo una vez a su madre y abuela. — ,un alienígena

— No lo eres — replicaba su madre — solamente debes de ser paciente, cariño

—¿Cuanto?

— Lo necesario — intervenía su abuela — muchas chicas desarrollan a los quince o incluso a los diésisiete años, no es nada del otro mundo además tú si tienes una buena retaguardia, hay muchas que ni eso tienen .

Y así pasaban los dias mirándose al espejo con la esperanza de ver alguna pequeña abultación en su pecho. Todas las mañanas eran iguales . No habían pechos pero si trasero.

Videl, su madre comprendiendo la situación quiso hacer algo para animarla. Unas vacaciones en una cabaña parecía una buena idea. Planeó todo con ayuda de su suegra y así finalmente alquilaron la estancia por un mes completo. Toda la familia estaba entusiasmada .

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al poner el pie en el primer escalón. Se apoyó en el barandal para no caer. La cabaña era enorme, desde su posición parecía impotente e indestructible.

 _«Tendrá raíces»_ pensó.

Rapidamente volvió a poner los pies sobre la tierra y decidió rodearla. Mirar las cosas de todos los ángulos era un cosa muy de ella, siempre aún en el más mínimo problema Pan buscaba todo ángulo y forma de solución que podia tener. La cabaña se añadía a la lista .

Estaba situada en medio de la nada rodeada de césped y monte con aproximadamente diez centímetros de alto. La cabaña estaba a un kilómetro de un pequeño pueblo llamado " **Nogard Hill** " . Constaba de lo necesario : alcaldía, hospital, escuela etcétera.

En la parte trasera había una ceiba de unos veinte metros, de la rama mas baja unas cuerdas y una tabla servían de columpio. Le dió la vuelta entera y desistió a subirse.

—¡Pan! — gritan desde una polvosa ventana — ¡Hora de elegir habitación!

Su abuelo desapareció de la ventana rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa . Era un juego. Olvidándose de la intimidante cabaña Pan echó a correr. Abrió la puerta con cedaso y la de madera . Siguió corriendo tropenzando con los muebles o golpeándose el hombro con las paredes. Giró en redondo con la ayuda del barandal de las gradas hasta el segundo piso.

—¡Lentaaaa! — gritaba su abuelo al final del pasillo.

—¿Goten? — preguntó jadeando. —¿dónde está?

— Al teléfono. Ésto es entre tú y yo

Los dos se miraban fijamente atentos al mas mínimo movimiento del otro. Pan dio el primer paso y abrió la puerta a su derecha.

— ¡No tiene chimenea!

Gokú hizo lo mismo — ¡Cama pequeña!

Otra puerta fue abierta —¡Huele a humedad!

Tres habitaciones descartadas, solo quedaba una y aunque ya sabían que pasaría ambos acortaron la distancia. Pan giró la perilla y Gokú empujó la puerta. Corrieron y se tiraron a la cama , la habitación tenía chimenea, la cama era grande, olía bien y tenía un pequeño balcón.

—¡Mía! — gritó Pan saltando en la cama—¡La reclamo como mía! ¡Ya lo dije y tú perdiste!

Lo señalaba mientras sacaba su lengua en forma de burla, Gokú aprovechó y con un ligero movimiento la derrumbó haciéndole cosquillas.

— Si terminaron de jugar bajen que la merienda está lista — dijo la abuela Milk.

— Mi habitación, abuelita

— Entiendo

En ese momento sintió otro escalofrío. Observó detenidamente lo que sería sus aposentos por un mes orgullosa de haberla ganado. Las paredes eran de un suave color verde con unos cuadros de atardeceres y juguetes que se mueven con el viento, una lámpara, chimenea con leña a un lado, un pequeño escritorio, librero, ropero, mesita de noche y curiosamente una mecedora.

« _Insisto_ »

Decidió ignorarlo.

— Mío... Por un mes

Abrió las blancas cortinas y salió. El balcón era tan pequeño que sólamente se podría estar de pie mas la vista era bella : daba a dos colinas con un espeso bosque a sus pies. Viendo bien el paisaje se dio cuenta de que era el mismo de las fotos de las paredes.

—¡Paaaan!

—¡Vooy!

Cerró y bajó obviando su entorno. Después exploraría como es debido. En el comedor toda su familia tomaba asiento.

— Tu oreja se fusionara con el celular — dijo al momento de sentarse.

—¡Shu! Ahorita no joven, estoy hablando con mi chica

— O bajas ese aparato o no hay comida — sentencío Milk.

— Bye Marron

Pan río bajito al ver a su tío, si algo le importaba -además de su familia - era la comida y por nada del mundo o por otra persona ajena dejaba pasar por alto sus sagrados alimentos.

— ¿Qué tal si exploramos la cabaña, planchita? — le daba palmaditas suaves en la cabeza— o ¿vamos a buscar el lago?

— Creo, intento de hombre, que me gustaría explorar cada rincón de este lugar primero

— No se diga más

Sus padres y abuelos planeaban las actividades a realizar, las compras y algunos asuntos de trabajo. Pan y Goten terminaron de comer y salieron hasta la entrada.

La chica de catorce y el joven de veintitrés abrieron la pequeña reja oxidada que, en la parte superior tenía escrito el nombre del lugar " **Pascual** " . Dieron tres pasos mirándolo nuevamente.

— Es grande, me gusta — dijo él.

— Tiene raíces

— Tiene raíces

Quedaron al pie de las gradas. Una vez en el pórtico se sentaron en las sillas que ya estaban ahí.

— Ya me aburrí — dijo Goten — entremos y veamos esos extraños cuadros

— Bien

Cuando entraron lo primero que los recibía era un espejo de cuerpo entero. Pan dio un brinco del susto .

— Mierda...

—¿No lo viste al entrar?

— Entré por atrás

De los bordes del espejo salían unas manos, como si se sujetaran a él y al mismo tiempo dándole soporte. Pan se acercó notando que eran manos talladas en madera.

— Tétrico

— Casí grito planchita

—¿Porque está frente a la puerta? — cuestionó tocando los dedos de madera.

— Ni idea. Sigamos viendo

La sala era amplia , los sillones eran de un color crema y los demás muebles solo estaban barnizados . No había televisor, solo un teléfono sobre la chimenea principal. Las gradas al segundo piso estaban junto al espejo y átras de éste la cocina. El comedor al otro extremo de la sala.

— Admito que no hay mucho por admirar ademas del paisaje — dijo Pan dejándose caer en el sofá.

— Cierto

El celular de Goten volvió a sonar.

— Espero esa rubia valga la pena

— Si lo es

— ¿Es más o menos estúpida que Pares? — se burló — ¡Aguarda! Aceptó ser tu novia, Pares perdío su corona

— Al menos tiene más delantera que otras...

— Tiene como veinte, ya la llevaste a la cama ¿como no habría de tener pechos?

— Cierto — sonrió — ¿te cae bien?

— Si. Pero si vuelve a darme una prenda de color rosa... No respondo. Estás advertido

Goten contestó y nuevamente se desconecto del mundo. Pan suspiró. Su tío estaba enamorado de esa rubia y, aunque no soportara ciertas cosas de ella tenía que admitir que le agradaba, le gustaba ver a su tio feliz . Esa rubia lo hacía feliz.

Decidió ir con su abuela con la intención de ponerle el dedo, lo querìa sí, pero también le gusta molestarlo . Al pasar por las gradas se percató de una perilla camuflajeada por las rayas moradas y amarillas del color del papel tapiz. Sin pensarlo giró la manilla . El papel tapiz de rompió revelando la textura de una puerta .

《 _Al fin algo interesante_ 》

Abrió sin ningún cuidado . La puerta media un metro cincuenta, lo necesario para que ella ingresara sin ningún problema . Delante una cuerda se balanceó, jaló suavemente encendiendo un foco , miró a sus pies para dar el primer paso , unas gradas descendían .

— Menos mal no caminé

Bajó con las tablas rechinado hasta el pie de ellas . Otra cuerda colgaba al centro , jaló descubriendo el sótano lleno de muebles cubiertos de polvo y tela araña.

— Interesante — sonrió.

Empezó a mirar un tocador de color rosa revisando sus cajones . No había sino cucarachas y otros insectos desconocidos para ella . A un lado una caja le llamo la atención, la abrió revelando álbumes repletos de fotos y otras enmarcadas .

Agarró la caja y salió.

— ¿Que llevas planchita?

— Lo que te falta para ser hombre

— Eso ya lo tengo

— Pero no lo usas

— Llevo tiempo usándolo

— Insisto — puso los ojos en blanco — no lo usas

Goten río volviendo a su llamada .

— Serás bruto — dijo su novia — ella hablaba de tu cerebro

— Oh... pero todos tenemos cerebro

— Universalmente la palabra hombre nos define a todos , cariño

— Mm

Pan sonrió: cada vez esa chica le agradaba . Tal vez ella lograría hacerle ver a su tío la diferencia de hombre a hombre , como especie y género .

Una vez en su cuarto vacío la caja : tres álbumes y seis en marcos sin cristal rodaron por la alfombra verde . Las primeras fotos eran de la cabaña en su apariencia original . Tomada de la fachada y de cada habitación. Las siguientes eran más interesantes .

En grande una foto familiar : padres e hijos . La madre e hija idénticas con la variante de la edad , el padre con gesto de ogro y el chico con media sonrisa .

— ¡Ja, gay! — dijo . El chico tenía un peculiar pero bonito cabello lila .

Las vacaciones tenían de fondo la cabaña o parte de esta. En una el chico salía apoyado en las cuerdas del columpio con la chica sentada en la tabla .

Si Pan se hubiese acercado al balcón habría notado como empezaba a balancearse suavemente el columpio .

Siguió mirando las fotos .

《 _Son muchas del mismo lugar_ 》

La mayoría eran del columpio , otras del otro lado del árbol y del lago .

— si solo eran cuatro , ¿quién tomaba las de todos juntos?

Dando la vuelta encontró una en donde salía el chico abrazando a una pelirroja de ojos verdes con pecas .

— Era ella

Era la única foto de ella . Al reverso solo tenía el nombre de ella : Asary. Las siguientes eran individuales , supo entonces que los padres se llamaban Bulma y Vegeta y los hijos Trunks y Bra... Él tenía dieciocho y ella doce y tenía pechos , pequeños pero tenía.

— Puta vida — se tiró en la cama dejando las fotos a un lado .

Afuera el columpio se mecía con fuerza . No había viento .

Videl lo vio más por su mente solo cruzó el pensamiento del viento . Ignorando se dedicó a seguir desempacando los víveres .

— El columpio se mece — dijo a su esposo para romper el silencio .

— Seguramente es un fantasma — contestó a son de broma .

El columpio se detuvo bruscamente .

La tarde cayó con rapidez . Pan despertó a causa de un constante golpe proveniente de abajo . Se levantó soñolienta con los ojos achinados.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Un animal se metió

— ¿Qué animal papi?

— Creo que un mapache

Su abuelo sostenía un saco debajo del sillón mientras Goten con una escoba intentaba hacerlo salir . Milk y Videl estaban a los extremos y Gohan observaba desde arriba por si fallaban y el animal buscaba donde refugiarse . Con destreza los esquivó y bajó al sótano.

— No nos dijiste que había sótano

— Lo olvidé papi

Los hombres bajaron y las mujeres comenzaron a preparar la cena . Pan los esperaba en el marco de la puerta .

— ¡Goten! — gritó — se hombre y agarra al animal

— ¡Cállate bruja!

Por el tono que empleó supo que su tío tenía miedo .

— Cobarde — susurró.

Sin ganas de ver al animalito salió por la parte trasera con dirección al árbol.

《 _Él sí tiene raíces_ 》

Rodeó el lugar intentando posicionarse en donde seguramente había estado la familia .

Inesperadamente una brisa helada movió su cabello , alzó la mirada viendo entre las hojas del árbol . El sol estaba por ocultarse pero no daba señas de que hiciera frio. Era casi imposible pues estaban en pleno verano . La piel se le erizó.

Sintió que alguien la acompañaba .

Otra ola de brisa helada le dió de frente . Como si el viento jugara con ella le daba por todos lados , en especial en la cabeza y en el pecho .

Pan comenzaba a tambalearse , otro golpe en el pecho y cayó finalmente de espalda . La cabeza le comenzó a doler demasiado como si le dieran constantemente con un martillo . Su entorno cambió drásticamente , de repente sintió varios pasos a su alrededor como si un puñado de niños estuvieran jugando al fútbol o a las atrapadas . Quiso incorporarse pero su cuerpo estaba tieso y nuevamente sentía la brisa helada sólo que esta vez se impregnaba en su cuerpo : sus pies y manos estaban frios.

《 _¿Que pasa?_ 》

Su boca estaba seca . Los pasos ahora estaban tan cerca que sentía la tierra caerle en el rostro ,más las risas habían cesado . Solo eran las pisadas cerca de sus orejas .

Extrañamente no tuvo miedo , solo se sentía triste .

Se sintió cansada y se dejó caer en la inconsciencia.

Gokú desde su ventana vio como su nieta estaba dormida bajo el árbol y al otro extremo el columpio se mecía suavemente .

Gohan atrapó al animalito con el saco .

— Duerme donde sea — sacudió su cabeza decidido a ir por ella .

La suave brisa acariciaba su cabello , el sol finalmente se ocultó y Gokú la llevó en brazos hasta el sofá, junto a Goten quien ahora mensajeaba .

— Cuida que no caiga

— Bien

Goten puso el celular en su pecho en modo vibrador. Éste zumbó avisando la llegada de nuevos mensajes . Pan despertó asustada y él rió.

— ¡Idiota! — gritó arrojando un cojin. ' Casí muero del susto

— E..sa era l..la I..I..dea

— Bastardo

Enojada subió a su habitación . Las fotos estaban guardadas en la caja justo frente a la a puerta , se extraño pues ella las había dejado regadas en el piso .

《 _Habrá sido la abuela_ 》

Fue su pensamiento . Milk era de aquellas que ordenaba sin fijarse bien en su contenido . Pateó la caja detribandola, algunas fotos salieron . La de la hija quedó bajo la cama .

 **...**

Eran las tres y media de la madrugada , la casa estaba en total silencio y la luna se escondía en las nubes . Pan dormía abrazando una almohada chupando su pulgar izquierdo .

La temperatura descendió abruptamente.

La puerta del balcón se abrió y cerró con suavidad .

Tres treinta y tres y su celular y el de todos comenzaron a sonar aún los que estaban apagados .

Poco a poco despertó debido al sonido .

《 _Pero_...》

Las melodías se mezclaban y sonaban a todo volumen , nadie se despertó a apagarlos. Nadie a excepción de Pan los escuchaba .

Empezó a tener miedo .

Al querer apagar su celular se dio cuenta que no estaba a su lado como lo había dejado . Éste alumbraba la foto del chico sobre el escritorio .

— Mierda

Con la piel de gallina se arrastró hasta el lugar de los pies , por el brillo del celular Pan vio con temor como las fotos estaban en filas sonriéndole.

— Esto es una broma — quería convencerse — seguramente Goten querrá vengarse

La puerta del balcón volvió a abrirse pero esta vez con fuerza . El frío era demasiado . Tomando fuerza de sabrá ella de donde se acercó con la intención de cerrarla .

La luna pareció ser cómplice , salió a su encuentro iluminando el árbol en especial . Pan afinó su visión, lo que vio le término de dar temor : bajo el árbol y meciéndose en el columpio estaba el chico llamado Trunks sonriéndole .

Cerró con fuerza y se refugió en las sábanas .

Tres y diez : los celulares dejaron de sonar , las fotos quedaron como antes y el frio se había ido . Todo había pasado .

No se durmió hasta las cinco , cuando el sol daba señales de salir .

— Nada pasó , nada pasó, nada pasó. ..— se decía a cada rato — nada pasó

Y nada había pasado , todo estaba igual . Hasta su pecho .

— Por curiosidad , ¿No recibieron una llamada anoche? — preguntó durante el desayuno .

— No — contestaron todos .

— Yo sí, Marron . Aparte de ella , nadie

— Vamos a ir al pueblo por un mapa de toda la zona ¿vienen?

— No abuelito. Quiero seguir viendo la cabaña ... aunque más bien creo que es una casa

— Yo también lo he pensado — dijo Gohan — hasta ático tiene

— ¿En serio?

— Si

Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios . Ya tenía otro lugar por visitar .

— Genial

— Goten cuidas a Pan

— Ya que

Los demás se fueron . Goten quedó tirado en el sillón durmiendo mientras Pan subía por las escaleras . A diferencia del sótano allí no había nada de polvo , ni una partícula flotaba contra la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana circular .

Curiosa comenzó a revisar todo . Encontró varias cajas con videos cassette con fechas , todas del mismo año y mes .

《 _Hace veinte años_ 》

Bajo una manta encontró un televisor y un reproductor para esos cassette .

— Eres curiosa Pan — se dijo .

El primer video duraba apenas cinco minutos . En el aparecían la madre y los hijos frente a un auto , subían y comenzaban a conducir . No tenía audio . Pan intentó leer los labios , pocas palabras entendió como sus nombres o su destino , venían a la cabaña y parecían entusiasmados . Menos el padre .

La imagen se cortó y volvió cuando ya estaban en la entrada de la cabaña , saludaban a la cámara sonrientes .

Miró varios vídeos y todos eran similares . La familia - madre e hijos - disfrutando de los juegos , del lago y de picnic pero en ninguno hasta el momento aparecía la pelirroja .

Eran ya las diez se la mañana cuando decidió bajar . En el momento de bajar por las gradas la puerta se abrió , sus padres y abuelos entraron y detrás de su abuelo apareció Marron.

La recibió feliz , realmente estaba feliz de verla . Ahora no dormiría sola y , aunque estaba convencida de que nada pasaría la seguridad de tener alguien junto a ella le hacía sentir protegida .

Porque su abuela no permitiría que durmiera con Goten y ya no habían habitaciones disponibles .

— Hola Pan

— Gusto en verte Marron

— Lo mismo digo

Se abrazaron y con una mirada cómplice miraron al dormido Goten.

— Tengo una mascara de Freddy

La broma salió tal como la esperaban. Goten gritó como si de una pequeña se tratase y al descubrir a su portadora su rostro enrojeció de vergüenza .

—¡Sorpresa! — dijeron los adultos .

— ¿Y, no saludas a tu hermosa novia? — preguntó extendiendo sus brazos con una sonrisa.

— Disculpa amor, aún no se me pasa la vergüenza — contestó con el rostro enterrado en el sillón — dame cinco minutos

— Patético

— Silencio plana

— ¡Goten, no le digas asi a tu sobrina! — regañó.

Definitivamente Marron era la indicada.

Y tal como se esperaba la rubia fue alojada junto a ella. Juntas acomodaron su ropa y utensilios de higiene personal, conversaron hasta entrada la noche sobre temas sin mucha importancia o sobre algunas dudas de la menor.

— Marron — llamó luego de un momento de silencio.

Contarle sobre lo que-no-había-pasado le provocaba incomodidad pues lo mas seguro es que la miraría con extrañeza tachandola de loca.

—¿Crees en los fantasmas? — sin importar nada decidió contarle.

—¿Fantasmas? — pensó brevemente — sí, si creo, ¿por?

— Porque creo que aquí hay uno

Marron se levantó y de su maleta sacó algo envuelto en una manta color café.

— Podemos averiguarlo

Sobre la cama colocó una Ouija casera: las letras estaban escritas a mano en un trozo de madera delgado ( plywood ) y, otro más pequeño con un agujero al centro.

— Juguemos

Pan contuvo el aliento. Sabía del juego pero nunca lo había tenido enfrente. Estaba ansiosa.

— Tres reglas — dijo la rubia invitándola a sentarse en el suelo — 1-no se juega en un cementerio, 2-no se juega solo, aunque ya lo he hecho y 3-y no puedes abandonar sin antes cerrar cesión . ¿Entendido?

— Si

— Bien, comencemos. Coloca tu mano en el triángulo

— ¿Desde cuando juegas..?

— Preguntas hasta el final. Ahora relájate pero no quites la mano

— Entiendo

— Lo digo en serio

— Si...

—¿Hay alguien aquí, en este lugar? — preguntó en un susurro. No hubo respuesta — Si alguien quiere comunicarse con nosotras hágalo

Tres treinta y media .

La hija de Gohan sintió como el corazón le golpeaba el pecho, bajo la llema de sus dedos sintió como se movía el trozo de madera . Miró a Marron con la esperanza de verla sonreir en son de broma pero no fue así, Marron observaba el recorrido de sus manos.

Si . Quedo en el agujero.

— ¿Que quieres?

El triángulo se movió formando una palabra.

Descansar.

El balcón se abrió con fuerza y la brisa helada reinó en la habitación.

Tres treinta y tres.

Los celulares sonaron de nuevo.

—¡No quites la mano!

—¡Marron!

El trozo se movía formando la misma palabra una y otra vez.

Ayúdame.

Ayúdame .

Ayúdame.

Las llamadas cesaron .

— Mar..

Sintieron como unos pasos entraban por el balcón hasta detenerse cerca de ellas . Ambas estaban tiesas del miedo.

El teléfono de Pan se encendió, a su lado estaba el chico llamado Trunks mirándola fijamente.

Fueron segundos los que lo vio pero bastó para ver lo polvoso que estaba su ropa , el rostro pálido con un golpe en su boca y una mirada triste y cansada.

— Ayúdame...


	2. Chapter 2

_El columpio de media noche._

 _._

 _._

Él siempre estuvo ahí. Pan podía sentirlo, lo sintió mucho antes de inspeccionar la casa nueva. Su padre solo le mostró una foto de la fachada y bastó para saber que allí había alguien más.

 _«Aquí hay alguien... Y se llama Trunks.»_

Ayuda.

Ayuda.

Ayuda.

Oía una y otra vez. La veía escrita en todas partes e inconscientemente también la escribía.

Luego de ver por breves segundos al joven Trunks, Pan sintió un frío abrasador en todo su cuerpo . Su pecho dolía tanto que la respiración fue una constante daga que se profundizaba cada vez más. Cayó de espalda mirando el techo , de la lámpara comenzaron a brotar lineas de sangre : salían rápido y en gran cantidad, cada linea nacía y se extendía hasta cruzarse con las demás y acababa en el borde del mismo . El rojo sobresalía como luces de neón.

Marron frente a ella estaba paralizada, y no precisamente por los eventos recientes, su temor se debía a qué, unas suaves manos la tenían de las pantorrillas. Parecía que mientras avanzaban los segundos las manos se calentaban. La ouija siguió señalando la misma palabra pues Marron aún no quitaba su mano y Pan tenía los dedos sobre la tabla.

— Ma..

— Ayúdame

La voz era suave y varonil. Aún la miraba. Los ojos azules brillaban como el neón del techo , la miraba esperanzado .

— P...

Marron estaba al borde de las lágrimas. El calor aumentaba al punto de ser insoportable. Tomando valor Marron cortó el juego, con brusquedad cerró sesión y encendió la chimenea arrojando una sábana y luego el tablero.

No supo como lo hizo ni de donde salió la fuerza pero no importaba, logró el cometido y la alcoba volvió a como era. Las manos ya no la sujetaban más, aún sentía el calor disminuyendo poco a poco.

Agarró de las manos a Pan levantándola y depositándola en la cama, encendió las luces y se acurrucó a su lado. Miró el fuego y sintió como la brisa helada era despejada, la sábana ardía. La Ouija seguía intacta.

— Tendré que regalarla

Sabía que un objeto con el cual se podía comunicar con espiritus no era fácil de destruir ni de perder, pues muchos entes lograban hacer contacto y, por su poder o por capricho dejaban un delgado conducto para volver. Marron sabía la solución : regalarle la tabla a una bruja o a un curandero. El nuevo dueño mantendría el conducto para su único uso.

Finalmente la llama cesó y la madera no se consumió.

Bajó la mirada sobre el papel en sus manos "Ayuda" un guión y esa palabra descendían hasta el final.

— ¿Anotaste todo? — preguntó Videl revisando el refrigerador — no quiero olvidar nada

— Repasemos

Videl repitió todo y esta vez lo anotó al reverso.

— ¿Vino?

— Lo olvidaba

Salieron a la parte trasera.

Ni Marron ni Pan querían decir nada, una por culpa y la otra por miedo.

— Lo siento — rompió el silencio la Marron.

Ambas iban al final.

— No es tu culpa

— Siento que sí

Pasaron junto al árbol.

— No. Creo que debíamos pasar por eso — admitió segura — ahora sabemos que no estamos solos

— En realidad nunca estamos solos— dijo Marron—¿Tienes miedo?

— No sería humana sino lo tuviera

— Buen punto

Se miraron , sintiendo la necesidad de voltear hacia el árbol.

— No quiero ver

— Pero no podemos evitarlo

Voltearon, el columpio se movía en forma tambaleante como si alguien moviera un extremo y lo dejase caer. Las chicas no sabían que hacer ,sentían la curiosidad de acercarse pero igualmente desistían.

— ¡Chicas! — llegó Goten colocando una mano en sus hombros — no se queden atrás

— Si

Marron se abrazó a Goten buscando protección. Pan por el contrario siguió al final, todos iban con sus respectivas parejas admirando el paisaje o conversando de quien sabrá quien.

« _Talvéz debí traer a Guiru»_

Pero el perro estaba enfermo en el veterinario. Se quedó atrás maldiciendo su suerte.

Pocos minutos tardaron en llegar al lago. El lugar no era para sorprenderse ni para decepcionarse; era tranquilo y fresco, la vegetación reinaba a todo su esplendor.

Se acomodaron en el muelle bajo las copas de los árboles . Milk y Videl acomodaron las cestas sobre un mantel mientras los hombres se desvestían para posteriormente arrojarse a las aguas.

Marron junto a Pan acostadas viendo el cielo entre las ramas conversaban temas sin importancia. Lo de la madrugada ya se había hablado para ambas.

— Te desagrado ¿verdad?

Pan sonrió — Ya no tanto

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa . — Tú igual, ya no me desagradas tanto

— Lo sabía...

— ¿Has besado, Pan? — preguntó de repente .

— Sí, aunque no como ustedes dos, parece que quieren comerse — hizo un gesto de repugnancia.

— Son los mejores...

— Demasiada información

— Los de lengua mmm

— Es en serio

— Húmedos..

— Joder

La rubia rompió en risas contagiándolacontagiándola. Era un hecho que el desagrado que sentía la otra era ya cosa del pasado. Pan sentía que Marron era una descerebrada aficionada por el color rosa, sin importar el tono y Marron sentía a Pan como una inmadura caprichosa que siempre se salía con la suya . No se equivocaban del todo, Marron si era aficionada al rosa y Pan era muy caprichosa pero, no se puede esperar que sean perfectas y más aun siendo hijas únicas.

Ambas eran de noble corazón.

— ¿Qué se siente cuando besas con "Amor"? — cuestionó haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

— Cuando "amas" a esa persona — imitó con las comillas — y se besan, sientes como si sus labios y los tuyos se mezclan y forman un sabor que nadie mas puede saborear. Un beso es el sabor del universo

— Suena bien

— Cuando des un verdadero beso me darás la razón

— Un beso con los labios y el corazón ... que cursi

— Exacto

—¡Pan, ven a bañarte! — gritó Gokú desde el lago.

— Pan — detuvo Marron antes de que se fuera — todo está bien, ¿entiendes?

— Si

Confiando en sus palabras optó por olvidar todo aunque en el fondo sentía que nada iba a ir mejor . Se quitó la camisa quedando en una camisola y en un short, miró a su familia disfrutar felizmente de la fauna y sin pensarlo más corrió por el muelle y se lanzó.

El agua era deliciosa: fresca y limpia ya que era proveniente de un cerro . Disfrutó jugar con su padre y abuelo.

Bajo agua sintió como algo rozaba sus piernas. Buscó a Goten y no lo vio, supuso era él y preparada mentalemte esperaba el momento de ser jalada . Pasaron unos diez minutos y aún no lo hacía y tampoco lo veía por ninguna parte.

—¡Goten! — gritó —¿dónde estás?

Entonces sintió los dedos subir hasta sus caderas , presionaron su cintura y fue jalada con fuerza.

« _Maldito_ »

Pataleó buscando subir a flote más la fuerza ejercida no lo permitía. Descendía cada vez más, pronto vio como el verde claro pasaba al oscuro . Estaba desesperada, ya no tenía aire y empezaba a tragar agua. Llevó sus manos hasta las que la tenían apresadas e intentó safarse pero estás estaban mas aferradas a su cintura.

« _Papá_ »

Al borde de la inconsciencia unas manos la llevaron a la superficie y pronto a la orilla.

—¿Estás bien hija? — Gohan preocupado la colocó lateralmente.

— S.. Sí — poco a poco iba escupiendo el agua tragada.

— Debemos llamar a la policía — dijo Gokú con seriedad mirando las piernas de Pan.

Siguió la mirada de su abuelo , entonces Pan se dio cuenta de que aún la sostenían ,con horror desmesurado descubrió que la chica de la foto, Bra , era la causante de que casí perdiera la vida.

— Pe.. Pero ¡aaah! ¡quítenla! — gritó pataleando queriendo librarse del agarre . Las sacudidas lograron que del interior del cadáver saliera una viscosidad derramándose sobre todo su cuerpo .

—¡Tranquila!

—¡Papá!

—¡Ya! —Gohan tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para quitarla— no entiendo como se aferró a tí

— Creí que eras tú, Goten — miró a su tío . Temblaba .

— No. Cuando te lanzaste yo salí y estuve con Marron

— ¡Agh! ,quiero irme de inmediato papá

— Bien, y llamaremos a la policía

— ¡Quiero irme a casa! — exclamó al borde del llanto — ya.. Ya no quiero estar aquí

— Estoy de acuerdo Gohan — Videl se acercó a su hija dándole un abrazo — no quiero estar un segundo más aquí

Todos consternados accedieron a irse. Una vez en la cabaña Gokú llamó a la policía reportando el hallazgo del cadáver.

— No podemos irnos — informó a su hijo , nieta y esposa — Debemos esperar

—¿Porqué?

— Tenemos que testificar

— Solo lo encontramos papá

— Lo se Gohan pero sabes que tiene un protocolo que seguir

Arriba, Marron intentaba hacer salir a Pan del baño. Ésta llevaba tres baños seguidos y aún así sentía como algo ligoso se escurría en sus piernas.

— Es solo tu imaginación

— ¡No! ¡Lo de hoy no ha acabado!

— Nada pasó

— Tienes marca de dedos en tus pantorrillas, ¿es tu imaginación eso?

—¡Ves! Escucha algo pasa y no lo entiendo, tengo miedo y solo quiero irme a casa... Ya no quiero saber de este lugar

— Yo estoy tan asustada como tú

— Ella aún se podía reconocer — meditó.

—¿Quién?

Salió del baño y le contó y mostró las fotos y videos que había encontrado.

—¿¡Sabías y no dijiste nada!?

— No lo recordaba y me convencí de que no lo había visto

—¿Lo?

— Él — señaló a Trunks — estaba a mi lado ,me pidió ayuda

— Debemos irnos

...

Furiosa azotó la puerta olvidándose de Marron que la seguía. Tenían que esperar a la policía para que dieran su testimonio y quien sabe que más - había dicho Gokú - era inaceptable tener que seguir en esa casa.

—¡Abre!

— ¡Quiero estar sola Marron, por favor!

Sabiendo que nada que dijera pudiera ayudar la dejó a su suerte yéndose con Goten.

Enojada y temerosa cerró la ventana quedando a oscuras , encendió fuego en la chimenea y arrojó las fotos y vídeos de la familia Brief . Esperó a que todo quedara reducido a cenizas y abrió de nuevo la ventana dejando salir el humo . Afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta .

La tarde cayó y la familia Son eran interrogados por los agentes policiales .

—Ya se lo dije — dijo Pan entre dientes aguantando las ganas de gritarle al oficial — sentí como algo rozó mi pie...pensé que era mi tío pero evidentemente no fue así

—¿Qué hizo al darse cuenta de que no era su familiar?

Cerró los ojos harta pero la mirada de advertencia de su madre la contuvo — Nada . Ya había salido del lago dándome cuenta de lo sucedido

—¿La conocía?

—Es la primera vez que vengo

— Así que no la conocía

—Paan — dijo en tono de advertencia Goku .

— No

— Muy bien , en cuanto identifiquemos el cuerpo se lo haremos saber . Por favor no salgan del pueblo

— Espere — intervino Pan nerviosa —¿Debemos que...darnos?

— Si . Hasta pronto

Abrumada rogó a su abuelo irse inmediatamente pero siguiendo las instrucciones del oficial Goku se negó rotundamente y la mando a su habitación . Enojada subió sin decir palabra azotando la puerta tras si .

— Marron dormirás en la habitación de Goten, Goten dormirás en la sala

La sonrisa que al principio surgió en Goten se deshizo tan rápido como afloró.

Pan terminó por acurrucarse entre las sábanas con el único propósito de dormir , la furia la cegó olvidando totalmente los acontecimientos de la noche anterior pasando por alto los objetos en la alfombra . Pensó en todas las maldiciones posibles para el oficial lamentando no tener una que pudiera servirle . Finalmente terminó por dormirse .

La brisa helada logró despertarla de golpe , pronto sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza como una punzada lejana .Parpadeó continuamente sin creer lo que veía , se pellizcó el antebrazo y se abofeteo para asegurarse de que no estaba dormida . Sin capacidad de emitir palabra Pan se puso de pie apoyándose en el tronco del árbol , muda veía la ventana de su habitación abierta con la chica muerta saludándola.

Sabrá quien como Pan terminó dormida bajo el árbol .

No sabía que hacer o si decir algo , su mente ordenaba que saliera corriendo a donde su padre buscando refugio pero sus pies incapaces de moverse se enterraban más en la tierra . La chica seguía saludándola desde la ventana .

El dolor de cabeza parecía aumentar .

La puerta trasera se abrió de golpe . Pan creyó ver a su tío venir a su encuentro , aliviada se apoyó de espalda al árbol . Las hojas crujian al paso de Goten pero parecía que cojeaba .

— ¿No pue..?

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder quien venía a su encuentro no era ni más ni menos que Trunks , el chico de la sesión de ouija avanzando con movimientos antinaturales que ni un contorcionista podría hacer . La miraba fijamente , Pan notó mejor el lodo que lo cubría de pies a cabeza , sus ojos sin embargo destellaban esperanza pero no le importó , en realidad nada le importaba más que llegar con sus padres .

— Ayúdame

Su voz sonaba tan cerca cuando él estaba a unos diez metros . Trunks venía arrastrando una pierna , de su frente brotaba sangre a copiosa cantidad . Sus labios se abrían y cerraban pero Pan no entendía nada más que la palabra : ayúdame. Intentó leer sus labios pero no pudo , pareciera qué, su cuerpo no estaba en coordinación con su cerebro .

— No— musitó — No...

Trunks se detuvo bruscamente , su mirada cambió a una de desprecio . Avanzó aún arrastrando la pierna , y Pan vio el hueso entre la carne negra .

—A..alejate— musitó formando una cruz con sus dedos —ve..te o..o..o

—¿Oraras? — se burló sonriendo , de su boca salieron un puñado de gordos y viscosos gusanos .

Sintió la boca reseca , sin aliento cayó de rodillas el dolor de cabeza se mantenía pero ya no lo soportaba . Trunks avanzaba . El frío se iba poco a poco como si alguien hubiese encendido una fogata cerca de ella. Trunks se tambaleaba. El olor a carne podrida se sentía con intensidad .

Cerró los ojos tapándose los oídos , se acurrucó lo más que su cuerpo le permitió y empezó a cantar lo primero que se le vino a la mente , cantaba con más fuerza y el calor aumentó de manera considerable . Sintió que estaba yendo al infierno en olas de fuego ,oyó, a pesar del dolor de cabeza y la canción unos gritos de angustia y desesperación, oyó a una niña gritar por su padre , a un hombre llorar de dolor y sobre ellas las risas de una mujer chillona .

—Silencio — murmuró — callense

Aún con los ojos cerrados divisó como una sombra se acercarcaba . El horrible olor a carne podrida pegó a su rostro como una bofetada . Aspiró sin opción y sintió como lo podrido se internaba en su sistema . Quiso gritar finalmente pero no podía , la boca le sabía a hierro , hasta ese momento se percató que se había mordido la mejilla para no gritar ...aunque eso era lo que quería hacer . Siguió tarareando porque la letra se le olvidó , pero era en vano , el fuego , los gritos , el llanto y las risas aún seguían a su alrededor .

«¿ _Oraras_?» recordó _«¿Por qué no?»_ pensó . Se esforzó aún con las punzadas y las risas recordar aquella oración que su abuela le había enseñado de niña .

« _Padre...¿Nuestro? ...que estás en el...cielo..tu...¿Nombre,santificado sea?...¡Joder! Recuerda ...Cuídame de día y de noche... no, ese es otro ..» Mierda y más mierda._

— Padre nuestro que estás en cielo , sacrificado sea tu nombre.. así inicia

Sobre el dolor y el escándalo la voz de Trunks recitando la oración le llegó como una gota de agua a los labios . Recitó lo demás con seguridad y todo el dolor fue mermando , el ruido se fue alejando y sintió el frío nocturno de nuevo en su cuerpo .

—Ayúdame , Pan, Te lo ruego

— Está bien — susurró somñolienta por no sentir nada más que el alivio — Como tú quieras

Trunks se inclinó , de cerca la sangre , el lodo y los viscosos gusanos ya no estaban . A lo lejos sintió una brisa fría en sus labios y un trozo de algo parecido al hielo en su boca , Pan tragó el hielo y cayó dormida .

Sintió como algo pesado rebotaba a su lado , despertó sólo para ver a su tío y novia a cada lado de ella brincando como niños en su cama . Dejó salir un suspiró de molestia y se cubrió con la sábana .

— Fue un sueño — murmuró convencida — Nada pasó , estoy en cama , no tengo tierra en la pijama y..no huelo feo . Sip, fue un sueño solamente

— Buen día plana/Pan

—Restrasado, Marron — asintió empujando a Goten de la cama — ¿Qué demonios quieren?

— Hemos venido para ir a desayunar , me preocupa tu desarrollo querida sobrina — dijo Goten con seriedad .

—¿Marron?

— La señora Milk dijo que no serviría el desayuno si alguien faltaba

— Algo así me imaginaba . Bajaré en diez minutos

— Cinco — ordenó Goten

— Serán veinte minutos y si no te vas será media hora

Goten salió hecho un rayo. Marron esperó al borde de la cama a que Pan saliera de bañarse cuando un rayo de luz reflejó un trozo de papel que estaba bajo la alfombra . Sacó la esquina del papel revelando una foto familiar . La estudió por breves segundos , al pasar la mano sobre la imagen vio a la familia acomodandose para tomar la foto , era una visión nítida y étera de un momento feliz .

— Estoy lista , bajemos

Marron dio un respingo abrumada . Quitó la mano y escondió la foto en un bolsillo de su pasa-ríos . Viendo a Pan tranquila y animada no se atrevió a comentarle nada . Sonrió y ambas bajaron a desayunar .


End file.
